


Forgive and Forget

by kurthummeldeservesbetter



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Anti Artie Abrams, Anti Noah Puckerman, Anti Santana Lopez, Blaine being protective, Critical of glee characters, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NOT bashing, Not Artie Abrams Friendly, Not Noah Puckerman Friendly, Not Santana Lopez Friendly, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Blaine Anderson, but a observation, maybe a sequel, there can be improvement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurthummeldeservesbetter/pseuds/kurthummeldeservesbetter
Summary: Artie, Puck and Santana notice that Blaine isn't very fond of them. They want to know why.(Critical of Artie, Puck and Santana. Not 'Bashing' per say but isn't very friendly to them either.)Originally Posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Forgive and Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from this post: https://kurthummeldeservesbetter.tumblr.com/post/636899621005934593/a-dynamic-i-wish-they-would-have-explored-for
> 
> and taken from my tumblr as well: kurthummeldeservesbetter.tumblr.com

Artie is the first to notice something is off.

He thinks it’s just new-transfer awkwardness, the transition from a private school to a public one. Kurt was off his first week back too, still a bit in the mentality of having to sit proper and more strict-scheduling. So he brushes it off. Then, when he sees how casual Blaine can be, how relaxed he is, he throws out that theory.

Then as they go through West Side Story, he thinks it’s because Blaine has the part Kurt wanted. Or the whole ‘you need to have sex’ thing. (Not one of his best moments, but hey, director knows best.)

Yet Kurt and Blaine seem happier than ever. So he throws out that theory too.

Then he theorizes it might be a classist thing. Blaine comes from a lot of money, and he’s in public school.

He throws that one away too. Kurt’s whole family is very-blue collar, and from what he overhears, Mr. Hummel loves Blaine and Blaine (according to the glee-gossip phone tree run by Brittany/Tina/Mercedes) Blaine will probably be allowed to call Burt by his first name come Christmas time, and he already knows Kurt calls Blaine’s mom by her first name.

So he chooses to observe. He wants to know why Blaine doesn’t seem to like him. 

Blaine gets along well with Sam and Mike, so it isn’t a guy thing, like how Kurt doesn’t really hang with the guys save for Finn and Sam. Blaine laughs with Tina and Mercedes at lunch, he skips around with Brittany, and when Quinn finally rejoins, he studies literature with her in the library. 

Finally, Artie gains the confidence to just ask. It’s easy, rip the band-aid off, confront why Blaine is so cold to him. He made him the lead, after all. 

“Why don’t you like me?” He asks, rolling up to Blaine’s locker (right next to Mercedes, who goes wide-eyed the minute Artie asks his question.) Blaine raises his eyebrows (woah, those are wild) and fixes him with a cold look. Mercedes makes a face at the pair, and Artie is desperate for her to stay and watch, as a witness, but she just laughs, shakes her head, and walks away.

(He realizes then that he may not be in her good graces after West Side Story.)

Blaine coughs, grabs his messenger bag from his locker (does every gay teen carry a messenger bag, or are Blaine and Kurt just that connected) and finally, he straightens out to face Artie fully.

“Let’s just say…” he trails, his gaze going more intense and his hands tightening, “I know why Kurt spied on Dalton that day. And as much as I am lucky that he did, I don’t like _why.”_

Artie doesn’t even have a chance to reply, or even think over what Blaine just told him, before Blaine turns on a heel, and leaves him behind. Artie watches as Blaine meets back up with Mercedes, who was of course, watching, and the pair link arms and head to glee.

Artie can’t even remember why Kurt spied on Dalton, so why is Blaine so mad?

It’s not like….

_Oh._

* * *

“Yo, Anderson!”

Puck jogs down the hallway, trying to catch up with the curly-haired teen after gym. Anderson is kind of like Kurt in the way he changes quickly after the class and gets the hell out of the locker room. (He also notices Kurt looks terrified every time he’s in the locker room, he has to ask about that sometime.) Anderson never looks scared, though, just annoyed.

“Anderson, wait up,” he calls again, noticing how the other boy didn’t slow down. This time, Blaine seems to hear him, and he stops, pausing to look over his shoulder. Puck moves his way through the other students and pulls him aside, a little out of breath (man, he really does need to do more cardio) and leans against the wall to fix the other teen with a smile.

“I wanted to tell you that the glee guys work out together on Tuesday afternoons after glee. Well, not Kurt, but that’s cool with you, right?” He tries to be more friendly than usual-this is Kurt’s boy, after all. He has to place nice, and Blaine seems cool. Boxing is pretty rad.

Blaine just raises an eyebrow at him, and shakes his head no. 

“I’m good, _Puckerman_ ,” he says, with an odd hint of…anger? Resentment? Puck doesn’t know, but the tone sounds familiar. Quinn used to sound like that when she was angry at him. “I like working out alone. Or at home.” Puck watches, feeling a bit off and deflated (why doesn’t Anderson seem to like him? Kurt likes him now, they’re bros, so why hasn’t he passed on the message to his boyfriend?)

He’s never one for tact, so he calls it out right then and there, before Anderson can actually walk away like it looked like he was going to. 

“Do you have a problem with me?” He asks, a bit biting. (Is that the word? Puck was never good with those.)

“No,” Blaine snorts, and his eyes grow dark. For a short guy, Blaine is pretty damn intimidating. “Are you going to toss me in a dumpster if I do? Or how about a classic slushie? Haven’t experienced one of _those_ yet.”

“Wha-” Puck is too in shock to voice a reply as Anderson shoves past him, a bit rougher than he anticipated. He sputters, shaking his head, his nose scrunched, and calls back; “I’m not like that anymore, Anderson! Kurt knows that!”

Blaine doesn’t even turn to face him to reply, the halls now empty. He’s going to be late for class, again. 

“Yeah, he does,” Blaine calls, his voice sounding way too much like Quinn’s angered tones, “That doesn’t mean I do.”

Puck is left to watch Anderson enter his class just down the hall, and can even make out a smirk on his face. Whatever kind of friendship he thought he’d have with the curly-haired boxer is gone out the window. He wants to be annoyed and angry, obviously Anderson has issues, but the guilt sets in. 

He can’t remember if he ever apologized to Kurt.

* * *

Santana thinks Blaine has a problem with her. Well, a lot of people have a lot of problems with her, but whatever. It’s their issue, not hers.

Except Brittany loves Blaine almost as much as she loves Kurt. (Who, according to her list of ‘best kissers’ is number 2, right under her. So ten points to porcelain?) So she has to hear about him, Kurt, and Klaine, all the damn time. She loves Brittany, she knows Brittany loves her, so for her sake, she tries to get along with him. Be the bigger person, and all.

She also loves Kurt, because anybody who can make Brittany smile, and treats her like the person Santana knows she is, is in her good books. Even if she doesn’t show it. 

Sure, they didn’t get off on the right foot, but hey, second chances and all? Plus there can be some gay-lesbian solidarity in this hell-hole of a school. (She hasn’t had the best year so far, but she has Brittany, and she has glee, so why not try and improve it.)

Santana decides to drop in on Kurt and Brittany’s monthly trip to the Westerville mall, when the sales are at their best. Maybe she can tackle it from the Kurt angle. Blaine, as it turns out, has joined them as well, and Santana is more hesitant. She decides to truck on through, she can work with this.

She immediately regrets the decision when Brittany drags Kurt off into some pet accessories shop, calling over her shoulder for Blaine and Santana to get them all coffees. They walk, silently, to the coffee stand, and she can feel the tension radiating off of Blaine. So, as per her “new year, ne me” mentality, she decides to break the tension. 

“So,” she starts, internally wincing when Blaine side-eyes her. “How are you and Kurt? Good?”

“We’re great,” he smiles, and it seems genuine, but it immediately fades after. “Thanks.”

They order their coffees just as awkwardly and silently, and find a table in a corner of the food court. They sit opposite each other, sipping at their coffees with Brittanys and Kurt’s in the middle. Her tension feels high, so she decides to just bite the bullet and go for it.

“Are you, like,” she startles him, and he stares back at her, a bit surprised,and raises an eyebrow at her to continue. “Do you have a problem with me?”

“Yes.” He says, and she’s taken aback by his direct honesty. “I do.”

Before she can get angry, he holds up a hand and continues on. 

“Almost half the things you say to Kurt are insults. It’s not cute. It’s not ‘being honest’ or ‘helping. You also have a homophobic joke or comment about Kurt or I, or in general, at least once every time in glee.”

“I’ve stopped-” She tries to interrupt, but he steamrolls her excuse.

“I know you’ve stopped lately, and I’m happy for it, but I imagine it’s more because I’ve been calling you out after it happens. I guess Kurt stopped calling you out the last two years, so you thought it was okay again.” He takes a sip at his coffee, and stares her down. “Not to mention you blackmailed Karofsky so that you could bring Kurt back to McKinley for your own benefits, and you didn’t care if he was safe or not.”

“Kurt made his own choice to come back, it was nothing I did.” 

Blaine shakes his head at her. “It doesn’t matter. You only wanted him back so you could win prom queen. You never actually cared about him.”

“I do though,” she says, offended. She does care about Kurt. She really does. She’s just not good at showing it. “I do care about Kurt.”

“Well,” he says, with a smile growing on his face as he raises a hand to wave-and she turns to see Brittany and Kurt walking over to them. “Prove it, then.”

She calms herself, realizing that Blaine’s reasonings (has she really been that bad? Does Blaine really think she hates Kurt? That she would hurt him?) may have merit. So she pushes those feelings aside, as usual, and places a smile on her face.

“We got a few bandanas for Lord Tubbington,” Brittany starts, kissing her cheek and taking the coffee offered to her. Kurt settles next to Blaine in a similar fashion, smiling when he sips his coffee, and grabbing Blaine’s hand to hold easily. Santana tries to lose herself in Brittany’s latest cat story, but the bits of shame she feels- _did she really make Kurt feel that bad or unsafe-_ and she makes an amendment to her “new year, new me” mantra. 

Make it up to Kurt.

* * *

Blaine loves everything about Kurt. His endless ambition, the compassion he has for others, his laugh, his smile, his voice, everything. Blaine could make mile-long lists about what he loves about his boyfriend. 

He wishes Kurt wasn’t as forgiving as he is. Not that forgiveness and empathy aren’t good qualities could have (and he knows Kurt can be petty and hold a grudge) but kurt..lets things go that don’t deserve to be let go.

Mainly, how he was treated by so-called friends. Blaine knows Kurt has forgiven many things, but he also sees how much it hurts him sometimes. Artie has been on his bad list ever since Tony (which he wishes he never took, sometimes, from how hurt kurt is about dumb things like masculinity. Which if they knew Kurt, they would realize how dumb that is to think) and also subtracting some points from Kurt’s espionage at Dalton. 

He never liked Puck. The fact that Kurt forgave the mohawked teen who tossed him into dumpsters two-years prior doesn’t settle right with Blaine, especially when Kurt never mentions an apology or any sort of conversation when he talks about his sophomore year. He thinks Puckerman probably has changed, but he knows the teen is smarter than he puts off. He knows he took advantage of Kurt’s easy forgiveness, and that doesn’t sit right with Blaine.

Santana is more complicated. Blaine does feel for her-she’s had a pretty tough year, one he’d never wish on anyone-but that doesn’t set aside her constant comments about Kurt, or him. It doesn’t put away the fact that she blackmailed and potentially put Kurt back into a harmful situation for her own benefit, even if she does care about Kurt or doesn’t at all.

Blaine knows Kurt is his own person and can make his own decisions. He loves Kurt, and he loves all the parts that make up kurt.

He just wishes Kurt would hold a bit of a grudge, or hold people accountable more. Kurt deserves that-he deserves real apologies from his friends and the chance to think those over and make decisions about them. But Blaine also knows Kurt forgives his friends more for himself than their benefit, so he lets it go sometimes, for Kurt’s sake.

It won’t stop him from telling those friends what he thinks of them. Or holding them accountable himself. 


End file.
